


winter wind

by a_popcorn_kernel



Series: fic asks: 20 displays of affection [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Winter, bc why not, idk what else to tag it as, post-identity reveal, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: adrien accidentally steps out into the cold without a coat. marinette quickly remedies that, with a jacket and a warm kiss.[#5: person A zipping up person B’s coat for them when it gets cold outside]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: fic asks: 20 displays of affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	winter wind

**Author's Note:**

> this one was for an anon who asked for #5, adrienette :D  
> also posted on [tumblr!](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com/post/635393291965300736/winter-wind)

Adrien stepped out the door and was immediately surrounded by a bitingly cold winter wind.

He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. The door swung open all the way, slamming into the inner wall with a resounding thud.

He would’ve winced, both at the commotion and his own idiocy, but his teeth were already chattering and the only thing on his mind was _“cold.”_

Something warm was suddenly thrust on his back, and before he could even blink, Marinette was already in front of him, fussing over the coat she’d put on him just now. 

“You can’t just go out into the cold like that, Adrien!” she scolded, her hands patting him down and coaxing his body into the warm jacket.

Adrien managed a smile through his still-chattering teeth. “Sorry.”

Her head went up, and Adrien saw that her lips were curved into a chiding smile. She patted his cheek with a mittened hand, rolling her eyes. “Silly kitty.”

Warmth blossomed in his cheeks, and only part of it was from the heat of her hand.

Marinette was about to zip up the coat now, and Adrien’s cold hands instinctively went to the zipper, covering hers. 

“I can do it, princess.”

She laughed, flashing him an incredulous grin. “With your hands half frozen? I don’t think so.”

He pouted. Scrabbling for the zipper, he tried to pull it up himself. And then failed miserably, proving Marinette’s point.

He let out a chuckle as Marinette went into a fit of giggles. Kwami, she was breathtaking like this.

“Here,” she finally choked out. “I’ll help you.”

She stepped closer to him, and this time it was her hands covering his, driving the chill away. Gently, she guided his hands in zipping up the coat.

Their hands reached the end of the zipper’s journey. And Marinette’s face was now so close to Adrien’s that he could feel her warm breath against his bare skin.

He swallowed. Her hand was still on his. Maybe it was foolish to still get butterflies after years being her other half, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t mind, anyways.

“Thanks,” he whispered, his words almost lost in the slight winter breeze.

“Anything for my prince,” Marinette said with a smile. 

Then she crept up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips warm.

When she broke away, Adrien was thoroughly dazed, pink-cheeked and starry-eyed.

“Things like these remind me why I love you so much.”

She giggled, blushing. “Oh, quit it, kitty. You’re going to be late for work.”

**Author's Note:**

> still accepting fic asks for this list as i want to finish it, so check out [this post](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com/post/635824399898066944/20-displays-of-affections-fic-masterlist) if you want to send one in!


End file.
